Conventionally, there is a technique in which an apparatus configured to detect nodes stores therein a table in which IP addresses and MAC addresses of nodes existing on the network are associated with each other, and specifies a MAC address corresponding to an IP address with reference to the table.
In the conventional technique described above, however, when each apparatus generates the table described above, the apparatus needs to inquire of another apparatus about a GARP (Gratuitous ARP) or an ARP, and it may take a time to start communication among apparatuses participating in the network.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide a wireless communication system etc. capable of reducing a time required until communication is started among apparatuses participating in a network.
In the exemplary embodiments, in order to attain the object described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
An exemplary embodiment is a wireless communication system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a wireless communication function. The wireless communication system includes a first information processing apparatus and a second information processing apparatus. The second information processing apparatus executes a physical address transmitting process of wirelessly transmitting, to the first information processing apparatus, a second physical address unique to hardware of the second information processing apparatus. The first information processing apparatus executes: a physical address receiving process of wirelessly receiving the second physical address from the second information processing apparatus; a logical address generating process of generating a variable first logical address that is not unique to hardware of the first information processing apparatus, and a variable second logical address that is not unique to the hardware of the second information processing apparatus; a first logical address setting process of setting, in the first information processing apparatus, the first logical address generated in the logical address generating process; a management table generating process of generating a management table in which a first physical address unique to the hardware of the first information processing apparatus is associated with the first logical address, and the second physical address is associated with the second logical address; and a management table transmitting process of wirelessly transmitting the management table to the second information processing apparatus. The second information processing apparatus further executes: a management table receiving process of wirelessly receiving the management table from the first information processing apparatus; and a management table storing process of storing the management table received in the management table receiving process, on a memory of the second information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, since the first information processing apparatus generates the management table, and the second information processing apparatus receives the management table from the first information processing apparatus, the time until start of communication between the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus can be shortened.
In another configuration, the second information processing apparatus may execute a second logical address setting process of setting the second logical address in the second information processing apparatus, based on the management table received from the first information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the second information processing apparatus can set the second logical address generated by the first information processing apparatus, and the first information processing apparatus can collectively set the logical addresses of other apparatuses in the network.
In another configuration, the second information processing apparatus may refer to the management table, and transmit data to the first information processing apparatus by using the first physical address included in the management table.
According to the above configuration, the second information processing apparatus can refer to the management table received from the first information processing apparatus, and transmit the data with the first physical address being designated. Thus, for example, the second information processing apparatus can transmit the data to the first information processing apparatus without inquiring of the network about the first physical address of the first information processing apparatus, thereby avoiding delay in transmitting data.
In another configuration, the wireless communication system may include a third information processing apparatus. The first information processing apparatus, in the management table generating process, may generate a management table in which the first physical address is associated with the first logical address, the second physical address is associated with the second logical address, and a third physical address unique to hardware of the third information processing apparatus is associated with a variable third logical address that is not unique to the hardware of the third information processing apparatus. When transmitting data to the third information processing apparatus, the second information processing apparatus may refer to the management table, and may transmit the data, with the third physical address included in the management table being designated.
According to the above configuration, when transmitting data to the third information processing apparatus, the second information processing apparatus can transmit the data to the third information processing apparatus with reference to the management table received from the first information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, when transmitting data to the third information processing apparatus, the second information processing apparatus may refer to the management table, and may transmit the data to the first information processing apparatus, with the third physical address included in the management table being designated.
According to the above configuration, the second information processing apparatus transmits data to the third information processing apparatus via the first information processing apparatus. Therefore, for example, even when the communication status between the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus is bad, the data can be transmitted to the third information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus may transmit, to the third information processing apparatus, the data which has been transmitted from the second information processing apparatus with the third physical address being designated.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus can transfer the data from the second information processing apparatus, to the third information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, when transmitting data to the first information processing apparatus, the second information processing apparatus may refer to the management table, and may transmit the data to the first information processing apparatus, with the first physical address included in the management table being designated.
According to the above configuration, the second information processing apparatus can transmit the data to the first information processing apparatus with reference to the management table received from the first information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, when transmitting data to the second information processing apparatus, the first information processing apparatus may refer to the management table, and may transmit the data to the second information processing apparatus, with the second physical address included in the management table being designated.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus can transmit the data to the second information processing apparatus with reference to the generated management table.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus, in the logical address generating process, may generate the respective logical addresses so that the logical addresses of the plurality of information processing apparatuses are not duplicated among the plurality of information processing apparatuses.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus can assign the logical addresses of the plurality of information processing apparatuses in the network so as not to be duplicate.
In another configuration, each logical address may have a network portion for identifying a network and a host portion for identifying an apparatus. When generating the logical address in the logical address generating process, the first information processing apparatus may select, from a predetermined range, the network portion that is common among the plurality of information processing apparatuses.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus can generate the logical address having the network portion and the host portion.
In another configuration, the wireless communication system may include a third information processing apparatus. The third information processing apparatus may wirelessly transmit, to the first information processing apparatus, a third physical address unique to hardware of the third information processing apparatus. The first information processing apparatus may wirelessly receive the third physical address from the third information processing apparatus, may generate a variable third logical address that is not unique to the hardware of the third information processing apparatus, may generate a management table in which the first physical address is associated with the first logical address, the second physical address is associated with the second logical address, and the third physical address is associated with the third logical address, and may wirelessly transmit the management table also to the third information processing apparatus. The third information processing apparatus may receive the management table from the first information processing apparatus, and store the received management table on a memory of the third information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus can transmit the management table to the third information processing apparatus as well as to the second information processing apparatus, whereby the same management table can be shared among the three apparatuses. Thus, for example, when the third information processing apparatus transmits data to the second information processing apparatus, the third information processing apparatus can transmit the data with reference to the management table.
In another configuration, when transmitting data to the third information processing apparatus, the second information processing apparatus may be able to refer to the management table, and transmit the data to the first information processing apparatus, with the third physical address included in the management table being designated. When transmitting data to the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the second information processing apparatus may be able to broadcast the data.
According to the above configuration, the second information processing apparatus can transmit the data by unicast to the third information processing apparatus via the first information processing apparatus, and can broadcast the data by broadcast to the plurality of information processing apparatuses.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus each may execute the same application program.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus can execute the same application program.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus may be apparatuses of the same type.
According to the above configuration, the network can be constructed by the apparatuses of the same type.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus may be connectable to the Internet by using the first logical address.
According to the above configuration, since the first information processing apparatus is assigned the first logical address, the first information processing apparatus can be connected not only to the network constructed by the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus but also to the Internet.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus may be, by using the first logical address, communicable with another apparatus that is connected to a network different from the network constructed by the plurality of information processing apparatuses.
According to the above configuration, since the first information processing apparatus is assigned the first logical address, the first information processing apparatus can be connected not only to the network constructed by the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus but also to another network.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus may repeatedly broadcast the management table.
According to the above configuration, since the first information processing apparatus repeatedly broadcasts the management table, it is possible to transmit, for example, a latest management table to the surrounding apparatuses at the same time.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus each may include an input section which accepts an input performed by a user. The first information processing apparatus performs information processing based on an input to the input section of the first information processing apparatus, and transmits data according to the input to the second information processing apparatus. The second information processing apparatus performs information processing based on an input to the input section of the second information processing apparatus, and transmits data according to the input to the first information processing apparatus. The first information processing apparatus performs the information processing based on the data received from the second information processing apparatus. The second information processing apparatus performs the information processing based on the data received from the first information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus can transmit/receive data according to the operations performed in the respective apparatuses, whereby the operation performed in one of the apparatuses can be reflected in the other apparatus. Thus, for example, the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus can execute a common communication game application.
Another exemplary embodiment may be a method executed in the wireless communication system described above. Still another exemplary embodiment may be a first information processing apparatus or a second information processing apparatus included in the wireless communication system described above. Yet another exemplary embodiment may be an information processing program executed by the first information processing apparatus or the second information processing apparatus, or may be an information processing program executed by the second information processing apparatus.
Further exemplary embodiment is an information processing apparatus having a communication function, and including at least one processor configured to execute a management table generating process, and a transmitting process. The processor, in the management table generating process, repeatedly generates a management table in which a variable first logical address that is not unique to hardware of the information processing apparatus is associated with a first physical address unique to the hardware of the information process apparatus, and a variable second logical address that is not unique to hardware of another information processing apparatus is associated with a second physical address unique to the hardware of the other information processing apparatus. The processor, in the transmitting process, repeatedly broadcasts the management table.
According to the exemplary embodiments, it is possible to reduce a time required until communication is started between apparatuses participating in a network.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.